Poor Señorita
Poor Señorita (lit. Poor Miss) is a 2016 Philippine television drama comedy series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Dominic Zapata, it stars Regine Velasquez in the title role. It premiered on March 28, 2016 on the network's Telebabad line up replacing ''Little Nanay'' and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV.1 The series concluded on July 15, 2016 with a total of 79 episodes. It was replaced by Encantadia in its timeslot. It served as Velasquez's drama series comeback after five years. Premise Rita was the only daughter of her father, Daniel who will later die of gastric cancer. Rita will later be diagnosed with gastric cancer like her father and warned that she only have three months left before she dies. Rita decides to give away and donate her assets. She will later discover that she was misdiagnosed. With no money and being pursued by a hitman, Rita hides and meets Kyla, Rambo, Charisse, Apol and Girlie who will help her. Cast Main * Regine Velasquez as Margarita "Rita" Villon-Castillo * Mikael Daez as Rafael "Paeng" Castillo * Sheena Halili as Maika Ramirez Villon * Kevin Santos as Kilmer * Valeen Montenegro as Piper Villon * Jaya as Edna Logatoc * Ervic Vijandre as Jordan Recurring * Jillian Ward as Charisse dela Cruz * Miggs Cuaderno as Apolinario "Apol" dela Cruz * Zymic Jaranilla as Rambo dela Cruz * Caprice Cayetano as Kimberly "Girlie" Salcedo * Ralph Noriega as Isko * Snooky Serna as Deborah Villon * Ayra Mariano as Kyla dela Cruz * Elyson De Dios as Edison Villon Minor * Jojit Lorenzo as Tero * Geleen Eugenio as Madam Lou * Rob Sy as Ruben "Drive U Crazy" * Atak as Hayme Extended * Beatriz Imperial as Poochie * Manilyn Reynes as Ligaya Aya de Beauvoir * Camille Torres as Niña de Beauvoir * Tess Bomb as Anna * Divine Tetay as Pepay * Jelson Bay as Castor * Mikofresh Cruz as Kikay * Gladys Reyes as Lydia dela Cruz Additional voices * Lindsay De Vera as teenage Rita * Ricky Davao as Daniel Villon * Dingdong Dantes as Rafael Buenaventura * Lauren Young as Vanessa "Bane" * LJ Reyes as Anjie Batumbakal * Renz Fernandez as Boyet * Diva Montelaba as Minerva * Nina Ricci Alagao as Lucy Ferrer * Gabby Concepcion as Jaime Salcedo (crossover character from Because of You) Casting On January 4, 2016, Regine Velasquez renewed her contract with GMA Network. During the contract signing, Velasquez stated that she will be doing a musical-variety-comedy show and a "light" comedy series for 2016.5 She described her character in the show as "a very different character for me to play." Her last acting role before Poor Señorita was I Heart You, Pare! in 2011.6 In a story conference held on January 29, 2016, actresses Snooky Serna and Jaya along with Sheena Halili, Valeen Montenegro, Jillian Ward, Miggs Cuaderno and Zymic Jaranilla joined Velasquez for the series while Mikael Daez acting as her love interest. Dominic Zapata directed the show.7 StarStruck season 6's finalists Elyson de Dios and Ayra Mariano, who were personally requested by Velasquez herself to be part of her show, also joined the cast. It served as their first drama series after StarStruck. Category:2016 Category:GMA Telebabad Category:TV Shows